<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Por debajo de la piel by CadiieMustang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942836">Por debajo de la piel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang'>CadiieMustang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, Romance, Top Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de muchos años, Erik reflexiona lo que Charles representa en su vida… y todo gracias a una plática de cantina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Por debajo de la piel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POR DEBAJO DE LA PIEL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p><em>“</em><em>Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz,<br/>y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí.<br/>Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña y encuentre un campo lleno de caña<br/>no habrá manera mi rayo de luna que tú te vayas…</em>”</p><p>Natalia Lafourcade – Hasta la raíz.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>El aroma del acero y precisamente, el que se fundía, era uno de sus favoritos; claro que todo el metal le encantaba, desde el relicario que tenía –último recuerdo de su madre–, hasta las partículas que contenía la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies; todo eso era algo innato en él, tal vez por sus poderes, por lo que sentía al conectarse con los metales y poderlos mover a voluntad o por la forma imponente en la cual podía moldearlos a su gusto.</p><p>Pero tenía que admitirlo, el calor abrasador y el metal derritiéndose cerca de él era la mejor combinación.</p><p>Tal vez porque le recordaba a <em>alguien especial</em>.</p><p>Un sonido agudo le indicó el final de esa jornada laboral. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y estaba exhausto; nunca se ha quejado del trabajo, pero esa semana, los pedidos de acero aumentaron su demanda y, aunque regularmente todo era tranquilo, se necesitó que aceleraran la velocidad para hacer el procedimiento. Por fortuna, todo terminó ese día; se quitó el casco de protección y el chaleco, los cuales dejó cerca de su lugar de trabajo, tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia la salida de la fábrica.</p><p>—¡Henryk! —Erik escuchó a lo lejos su nombre falso que se vio forzado a inventar para evadir su vida criminal, aquella que murió con Magneto hace cinco años. Volteó naturalmente y vio a su compañero correr hacia donde él estaba.</p><p>—Milosz —dijo a modo de saludo y como siempre, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.</p><p>—Vamos por unas cervezas, es viernes y merecemos una recompensa. —El hombre saludó al guardia y secó con el antebrazo de su camisa un poco de sudor que aún corría por su cuello.</p><p>—Quisiera en verdad, pero necesito volver a casa —respondió cordial ante la sugerencia. Aunque su colega le agradaba la mayor parte del tiempo —a pesar de ser un humano común—, no pudo evitar expresar una cara de evidente disgusto ya que realmente quería regresar pronto a su hogar.</p><p>—La pequeña Nina y Magda podrán estar sin ti una hora más —dijo el hombre, restando importancia a lo dicho por Erik y él solo bufó—. Anda, yo invito.</p><p>Erik, como pocas veces en la vida, sonrió sin ningún atisbo de maldad y asintió. No sabía que tenía Milosz, pero nunca lograba decirle un <em>no</em> rotundo; algunas veces incluso, creía que tenía poderes de persuasión —<em>como alguien a quien conocía</em>— y que se metía a su mente para obligarle a decirle que sí; pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea porque todo eso no tenía caso alguno, nadie era como <em>él</em>.</p><p>En sí mismo, era único. </p><p>Sin prisa, se adelantaron para llegar al único bar que tenía el pequeño pueblo de Pruszków; durante el trayecto, su compañero iba diciendo todo lo que se guardaba con respecto a su jefe y Erik sólo escuchaba sin darle por completo la razón. A pesar de trabajar en la misma fábrica, Milosz estaba en otro sector, por lo que rara vez dentro coincidían, y su relación se resumía a comer juntos a la hora acordada y salir de vez en cuando a beber unos tragos para olvidarse del mundo.</p><p>Erik deseaba que eso fuese real; quería que con un poco de alcohol se borrara todo lo que tenía cargando en su pecho.</p><p>Llegaron al local y abrieron con cuidado la vieja puerta de caoba; inmediatamente, fueron recibidos por una camarera alta, pelirroja de cabello corto y de uñas largas, pintadas al puro estilo de diva con un color rojo carmín y con maquillaje cargado a pesar de ser día. Los vio de reojo y les pidió que tomaran asiento donde gustaran. Se sentaron en la barra lo suficientemente lejos de todo para poder platicar sin verse interrumpidos constantemente. A Erik le agradaba eso, Milosz sabía que no le gustaba estar cerca de mucha gente.</p><p>—¿Qué les sirvo? —El tono de voz de la chica era agudo, pero cargado con pereza. Poco le faltaba para caer sobre la barra y dormir a sus anchas.</p><p>—Dos tarros de cerveza y dos zapiekanka* —respondió Milosz sin dejar que Erik reparara en algo. Estaba agradecido, tenía un poco de hambre y acompañarlo con la cerveza le serviría mucho.</p><p>Milosz continuó su plática unilateral con Erik; a él en realidad no le importaba, ya que parecía que su compañero odiaba al resto de la humanidad tanto o más que él. Algo curioso e irónico, ya que técnicamente, el otro estaba a un paso de decir que todos se podían ir al infierno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Otylia les llevara su pedido y sonriera; ella era una señora de edad avanzada, las canas proliferaban en la mayor parte de su cabello largo sostenido en una cola alta, algunas arrugas ya comenzaron a ganar terreno en su blanca piel, pero contaba con el carácter y fuerza suficiente para poder botar a los borrachos y malandrines que quisieran pasarse de listos.</p><p>—Milosz, podrías callarte de una buena vez, ¿acaso no ves que tienes aburrido al pobre de Henryk con todo lo que le dices? —A Erik le costaba un poco asimilar ese nombre, aunque ya vivió con eso durante cinco años. Tal vez una vida no le baste para poder creer que, para la mayoría, Erik Lehnsherr ya no existe.</p><p>—Otylia, eso ya lo sé —respondió Milosz rodando los ojos—, pero él es mi amigo, por supuesto que él me escuchará, aunque ya esté aburrido.</p><p>Erik optó por tomar un poco de cerveza para deshacer el nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta; la palabra <em>amigo</em> le afectaba un poco. Agradeció el hecho de tener comida a su disposición para meterla toda en su boca y así evadir una respuesta que podía ser incómoda para todos. Porque él aceptaba a Milosz, quizá hasta lo soportaba porque había demostrado ser un compañero digno con Erik…</p><p>Pero considerarlo amigo… sólo había una persona en este mundo con ese título en su vida.</p><p>Y ya no estaba con él.</p><p>Disfrutaron de los zapiekanka; tal vez no eran los mejores de la zona y distaban mucho de tener un sabor digno de un manjar, pero a Erik le gustaban. Y siempre le gustarían. Tal vez se debía a que Otylia era una mutante y ella los preparaba con el amor que una señora puede brindar a una persona que es huérfano de madre desde temprana edad. Porque sí, Erik le contó de sus poderes, pero omitió los detalles de ser Magneto; no era tonto, él quería continuar disfrutando de esa comida con sabor a cariño maternal.</p><p>La plática entre los tres fue amena, y a pesar de que Erik se removía un poco incómodo porque sólo había dicho que sería una hora, no podía negarse a convivir con ellos dos; eran las únicas personas, además de su esposa e hija, con los que podía relacionarse en ese lugar. No se quejaba ni arrepentía de sus decisiones; ya había hecho una elección hace tiempo en renunciar a todas las ideas de la supremacía que tenía desde temprana edad, y en cambio había ganado mucho más de lo que pensó algún día.</p><p>Pero no podía evitar pensar, si tan sólo lo hubiese hecho antes… <em>estarían juntos</em> en ese momento. Su deseo oculto, la parte de su corazón que permanecía latiendo con fervor por todo lo que sentía hacía <em>él</em>. Las cervezas transcurrieron una tras otra, siempre fue bueno con el alcohol, Milosz no tanto, y Otylia sólo se encargaba de consentirlos cuando estaban ellos dos juntos.</p><p>Después, el silencio llegó con los tres y él creyó que ya era suficiente por ese día. Tuvo la necesidad de sacar su billetera para aportar su parte para que la cuenta con MIlosz no fuera tan elevada, pero el otro lo detuvo, se levantó y sin decir alguna palabra, se fue lejos de ellos.</p><p>—Y bien Henryk —Otylia le dirigió la palabra, aprovechando que ambos vieron como Milosz se dirigió rumbo al sanitario—. ¿Hoy si me contarás tu historia?</p><p>Erik rio… por eso le agradaba y detestaba ese lugar. Otylia poseía todo lo que una madre es, incluso ese sexto sentido que te hace saber que tu hijo te oculta algo.</p><p>—Ya hablamos de eso Otylia… te he contado mi historia como cinco veces.</p><p>—Nada de eso Henryk, sé cómo descubriste tus poderes e incluso sé que ocultas algo muy grande. Mi olfato no me falla nunca —dijo con seriedad la mujer, llevando los platos a la ventana que conectaba con la pequeña cocina del bar—. Pero de eso, siendo sincera, no quiero saberlo…</p><p>—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —Erik lucía confundido.</p><p>—He vivido en este pueblo más de cincuenta años, y fundé este bar hace veinte. He escuchado infinidad de historias sobre esta barra y sé quieres son los que habitan, cada integrante de las familias, conozco de dónde y quienes son… —Otylia se acercó aún más hacia él, creando un espacio un poco más íntimo para Erik—. Pero Henryk, tu llegaste hace cinco años a este bar, y creme cuando te digo esto: jamás había visto un rostro tan roto como el tuyo aquella tarde de verano.</p><p>Erik guardó silencio un momento. Hace cinco años se refiere a los días posteriores después de la situación en la Casa Blanca, cuando intentó matar al presidente, cuando todos los medios de comunicación vieron como él era el villano y Raven la mutante que salvó el día. No estaba arrepentido de casi nada en la vida, asumió las consecuencias y se enorgullecía de ellas. Pero nunca podía decir que separarse de Charles fue buena idea, le quemaba dentro de él esa decisión.</p><p>Decirle ese «Adiós, viejo amigo…».</p><p>—Y eso sólo podría ser por el amor. —Otylia interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos con una frase y Erik fue devuelto a la realidad.</p><p>—¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Milosz una vez que llegó y vio el atisbo de sonrisa que quedó en el rostro de su amigo.</p><p>—Milosz, prepárate… al fin conoceremos la historia de la chica del pasado de Henryk.</p><p>Milosz sonrió con algarabía y bebió todo el contenido de su tarro de un golpe. Otylia estaba encantada, le agradaban esos chicos, pero eso no impedía que le gustara hacer dinero. Por lo que obtenía lo mejor de ambos casos. Sirvió otra ronda de cerveza en nuevos tarros, se acercó nuevamente a la barra y se quedó cerca de ellos recargando sus brazos a modo de soporte. Sabía que no hablaría por cuenta propia, así que se atrevió a hacer la primera pregunta viendo como Milosz se acomodaba para escuchar y ver mejor.</p><p>—¿Cómo era ella?</p><p>Erik pensó que era innecesario corregir el <em>ella</em> por un <em>él</em>; tal vez era egoísta y no quería revelar por completo esa parte que tenía guardada como un tesoro. Optó por simplemente hablar en forma neutral.</p><p>—Es… perfección —sonrió, dejando ver un perfil relajado y amable en sus facciones normalmente rudas—. Su cabello de un color café que lucía cobrizo contra la luz —respondió en automático, sin pensar ni un solo segundo—. Y sus ojos son azules, de un color casi irreal, muy parecido al mar que está en el Caribe, de esos dónde sientes que te absorben…</p><p>
  <em>—¿Charles? —Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando un puñetazo se estrelló directamente contra su quijada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erik no podía negarlo, ver a Charles después de diez largos años era un alivio muy grande para él… aunque el dolor en su mandíbula le impedía enormemente disfrutar de ese reencuentro. Realmente no recordaba que Charles tuviera una gran fuerza como para que ese puñetazo le doliera, tal vez sólo estaba un poco oxidado por estar aislado tanto tiempo. Le vio sobarse el puño con fervor y sonrió un poco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—También me da gusto verte amigo —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡Y caminando! —Oficialmente Erik no era el maestro de los reencuentros amistosos. Aunque admitía, se sentía intrigado por ver cómo su viejo amigo estaba parado sobre sus dos piernas cuando él creía que… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No gracias a ti —le respondió Charles con un tono de voz molesto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eres la última persona que esperaba ver hoy. </em>
  <em>—Erik se fue poniendo en pie lentamente, aún desorientado por la forma de transportarlo del chico rápido y por el golpe de Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Créeme —le dijo Charles sin retirarle su mirada ni un segundo—, no estaría aquí de no ser necesario—. Parecía alterado, totalmente diferente a aquel Charles que le mostró la concentración entre la ira y la serenidad—. Si te sacamos de aquí lo haremos a mi modo. Sin asesinar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erik soltó una risa irónica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No tengo casco. —Señaló su cabeza en rendición—. No podría desobedecerte, aunque quisiera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Jamás volveré a entrar a esa mente. —Lo reconocía, le dolió un poco como Charles parecía escupir cada palabra que le dirigía—. Dame tu palabra, Erik. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las gotas de agua caían desde su larga cabellera, recorriendo lentamente el rostro de Charles, decorando las pecas que salpicaban por toda su nariz y mejillas, daba la impresión de ser un cuadro adorable; pero la mirada de Charles era extremadamente dolorosa. Esos preciosos ojos azules, que añoraba y contemplaba cada madrugada en antaño, estaban nublados por una capa de rencor muy grande, parecían dos tormentas contenidas en esos perfectos zafiros; como un huracán. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue sólo un par de segundos de reflexión, pero Erik sólo asintió a las demandas de Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamás podría decirle que no cuando le miraba con esos ojos que tanto amaba. </em>
</p><p>Otylia vio como Henryk se perdió en sus recuerdos; suspiró, no le presionaría para que le contara esas memorias, pero si ya se abrió a platicarles un poco de su pasado, podía aprovechar para conocer más.</p><p>—Henryk, parece que esa chica era toda una belleza —comentó Milosz—. Aunque me es increíble, Magda es una mujer muy hermosa y tú la amas —dijo bebiendo otro trago de cerveza, por lo que no vio como Erik arrugó el ceño.</p><p>—Cállate Milosz —Otylia logró entender que le molestaba la comparación entre su pasado y su presente—. Parece que era una persona especial para ti Henryk.</p><p>—Lo es —replicó casi en automático. Magda lo sabía, conocía ese amor tan sincero que Erik le tuvo a Charles, por lo que ella nunca se puso celosa de eso y en cambio, le apoyó para que aceptara que, a pesar del tiempo, Charles continuaría ahí, dentro de él.</p><p>Aunque él tenía sus dudas, o mejor dicho, estaba en su pasado.</p><p>—Oh Henryk, daría todo por conocerle —comentó Otylia, observando por primera vez un semblante tan pacífico en el rostro de su chico—. Pero continúa, ¿cómo era su personalidad?</p><p>—Amable, comprensible —respondió Erik bebiendo un pequeño trago—. Una persona cariñosa, dispuesta a dar todo por las personas que ama… aunque también tenía su carácter…</p><p>
  <em>Después de la fuerte discusión de la tarde el Jet cuando se dirigían a París, Erik comprendió la postura de Charles y por supuesto, el merecido puñetazo que le había dado apenas haberlo visto en el Pentágono. Sin embargo, él siempre fue sincero con Charles, siempre le dejó en claro la postura que tenía respecto a su ideología y nunca le mintió cuando le dijo que para él la paz no era una opción. Erik vivió mucho más de lo que una persona tendría que hacerlo, ¡Y a una temprana edad! Tenía sólo doce años cuando vivió el asesinato de su madre, los campos de concentración en Auswitch, la tortura física y psicológica por parte de Sebastian Shaw… Él comprendió desde ese entonces que el mundo era cruel. La vida le tenía reservada su peor cara y, con sinceridad, dejó de importarle mucho tiempo atrás. O eso fue hasta que conoció a Charles y su pequeño universo volvió a cobrar el sentido, porque no fueron momentos desperdiciados los que pasó a su lado; al menos no para él, porque todos esos días eran un tesoro que mantenía oculto entre su piel y su alma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que Charles estaba herido, pero él también lo estaba, ya que él quería a Charles a su lado y lo decía desde el fondo de su alma, él quería que permanecieran juntos… pero diferencia de ver el mundo era uno de los obstáculos más grandes para su relación. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era cierto, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer… no en ese momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso iba ahí, con toda la esperanza depositada en ese juego de ajedrez armado, para decirle a Charles lo que él también pensaba. Porque sí, Logan tenía razón al decirle que era un idiota, pero Charles también lo era. Ambos lo eran, por eso se gustaron desde un inicio. Dejó el tablero sobre la pequeña mesita delante de Charles, quién le miró con esos ojos azules y con lágrimas mientras bebía un vaso de wisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora era su turno para hablar.</em>
</p><p>—Toda una fiera <em>he</em> —dijo Milosz irrumpiendo el canal de recuerdos de Erik y logró ver cómo Otylia rodó los ojos; en ese punto, ya sabían que estaba ebrio por la forma en que arrastró las palabras. Milosz simplemente fue cayendo lento sobre la barra y se acunó en sus brazos; Erik vio cómo terminó con diez tarros de cerveza y creyó justo que el alcohol le hiciera efecto.</p><p>—Ignóralo Henryk. —Otylia sólo se aceró al hombre borracho para acomodarlo mejor y cerciorarse de que no se cayera—. Por la forma en la que hablas, diría que era muy apasionada y opuesta a ti.</p><p>Erik bebió otros tragos antes de volverse a ese día, uno de los últimos en que había visto a Charles. Lo recordaba a la perfección, ese momento era algo que tenía grabado en la piel con el más ardiente de los sentimientos, y que la distancia o el tiempo no habían logrado mermar en ningún sentido.</p><p>
  <em>En un principio, Charles estaba renuente, indiferente e indispuesto a hablar con él. Erik le confesó todo, él no había matado al presidente Kennedy y confesó que sentía gran parte de responsabilidad en lo que sucedió. Aunque también vio en los ojos de Charles lo mismo, ya que él había estado lejos de Raven todo ese tiempo, y también, el futuro indicaba que los humanos no cambiaban, y que Erik tenía razón en desconfiar de ellos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había remordimiento, culpa, responsabilidad. Los ojos azules de su amigo eran tan profundos, tan transparentes… que sabía que aceptaba sus sentimientos, entendía su postura; y eso le hizo madurar de golpe.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo siento, Charles. —Erik lo vio a los ojos—. Por todo. En serio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charles sólo se removió en su asiento, y aunque él no se disculpó con palabras, lo hizo con acciones. Lo vio beber el resto del wisky y se sentó en la orilla, acercándose más a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hace mucho que ya no juego. —Y con esas sencillas palabras, Erik comprendió que Charles le perdonaba y a su vez, pedía perdón. Porque él también se equivocó aquella tarde en Cuba, porque ambos simplemente decidieron continuar adelante sin estar juntos. Lo que si sorprendió a Erik fue que en ningún momento sacó a colación lo de su parálisis, que no le culpaba como aquel día lo hizo y, al contrario, el reproche iba más hacia que lo abandonó… se abandonaron. Sus manos transpiraron por la ansiedad; tanto tiempo esperando este momento… no debía arruinarlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No seré muy rudo —dijo a modo de juego, Charles le miró y él bebió todo su licor—. Quizás al fin sea una contienda justa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tú empiezas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erik movió el peón del centro hacia adelante con sus poderes, después, Charles hizo su jugada y comenzaron a dejarse llevar por ese momento. Pieza tras pieza eliminada del juego; tardaban bastante en analizar el próximo movimiento para no dejarlo sencillo para el contrario. Erik suspiró, a pesar de los años y la falta de tener contra quién jugar, parecían dar una buena batalla; en cierto modo, estaba muy feliz, había vuelto a ver a Charles, a su Charles y estaban compartiendo una de las mejores cosas que podían hacer cuando estaban juntos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por su mente pasó rápidamente una donde sus cuerpos estaban más entretenidos en descubrirse, pero fue desechada inmediatamente. Él respetaba a Charles y claro que, en ese momento, lo último que el otro quería era tenerlo entre sus piernas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daría uno de sus brazos por tener por treinta segundos la telepatía y ver qué tenía en la mente Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya sólo quedaban en el juego la reina, el rey y un caballo de Erik, en cambio, Charles tenía en el tablero a su rey, un alfil, y dos torres; bien podría catalogarlo como uno de los juegos más entretenidos que han tenido. Estaba un poco cansado, por lo que decidió levantar la vista unos segundos para destensar su cuello y ahí comprendió que cometió el error de ver cómo Charles se concentraba en hacer el próximo movimiento; el corazón de Erik dio un vuelco, recordó porque su madre le decía que las viejas mañas no se olvidan, y sólo se regocijó mirando a Charles mordiendo sus labios de forma inconsciente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una imagen exquisita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de eso, todo fue una vorágine de eventos que difícilmente podría describir. Recordó cómo él se estiró al ver que Charles levantaba la mirada, claramente le diría algo como «Erik, no», y él simplemente quería evitarlo, por lo que le besó antes de que su boca pronunciara palabra alguna y dedicó su vida a expresar con ternura todo lo que sentía por Charles. Y Charles no se quedó de espectador, pues pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercar más el contacto; muy contrario a lo que pensó, sus labios se unieron en una caricia lenta, deliciosa, redescubriendo ese sabor que había estado tan lejos de ellos mismos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voz de Charles era ronca, sensual; Erik se dejó llevar cuando fue guiado hasta el baño; Logan estaba dormido, o al menos eso aparentaban cuando pasaron junto a él y Hank, por el contrario, seguía en la cabina del piloto, desconocía en qué estado, pero al menos no había hecho ningún ruido. Charles no desaprovechó ningún segundo cuando desató el pañuelo en su cuello y lo atacó completamente con mordidas; era violento, sin sentido, diferente a aquellas veces que hicieron el amor hace diez años. Erik simplemente lo dejó hacer, porque él también tenía ansiedad y presuroso, escurrió sus manos en el pantalón de Charles y tomó con firmeza las caderas de él; enterró sus dedos y uñas en la piel, descargando en ese contacto toda la ira y miedo almacenados dentro de él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque la soledad era su mejor amiga hasta que conoció a Charles, no fue hasta que tuvo a Charles entre sus brazos que se sintió completo por primera vez en su vida, y no fue hasta que Charles pronunció ese «Amigo mío. Lo lamento, pero no es cierto» que sintió cómo una parte de su alma se partió y desvaneció en ese instante; porque no había ira incontrolable como cuando asesinaron a su querida madre, pero si mucho pesar que quemaba en el pecho y ausencia que se clavaba como espinas al corazón. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te odio —susurró Charles contra sus labios, interrumpiendo los besos rápidos que le daba entre cada palabra—. Pero más me odio a mí mismo, por amarte más de lo que te odio. Porque en todo este tiempo, para bien o para mal, no he dejado de pensar en ti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Veo que en esto si estamos de acuerdo —logró decir Erik con voz entrecortada ya por la excitación del momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El espacio era estrecho, lo que permitió que sus cuerpos estuvieran siempre en contacto, frotándose desesperados, dominados por sus instintos más básicos. Erik usó sus poderes para bajar el ziper del pantalón de Charles y quitar el botón; bajó la prenda con toda la lentitud y sensualidad del mundo, disfrutando de tocar la blanca piel que era descubierta. Las piernas de Charles eran gruesas, justo como él las recordaba, el trasero era perfecto, tal cual lo tenía en su pensamiento. Soltaba gemidos pequeños, conteniéndose por el lugar dónde estaban y a él eso no le gustó; quería escucharlo gritar, quería que su voz despertara todo el sentimiento del que se eximió a disfrutar durante tanto tiempo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charles tampoco se quedó atrás; desabrochaba con evidente urgencia los botones en su camisa abriéndola por completo y pasaba sus manos por el pecho, los costados y la espalda. Sintió cómo el arrebato transmutó a una suave caricia, delineando los músculos que se encontraba a su paso; Charles le miraba con ternura en sus ojos, dibujaba sobre su piel todas las veces que en el pasado le había tocado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el oscuro mar que habitaba en sus ojos le indicaba lo que se avecinaba después de eso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Erik… te necesito. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Erik se rindió ante ese deseo, mandato y súplica que brotó de la voz rota y extasiada de Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba bastante ansioso por todos los acontecimientos vividos en menos de un día; si le hubiesen dicho que estaría disfrutando nuevamente de un momento así con Charles, sería el primero en haberse reído del disparate. Nuevamente hizo acopio de sus poderes y abrió su pantalón, sólo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro ya erecto sin perder tiempo en amasar con sus manos los glúteos de Charles. No había delicadeza en lo que hizo, pero todo fue pensado cargado del más puro amor que sentía por él; acomodó a Charles recargándolo en la pared y, sin preparación alguna, se intrudujo de forma tortuosa y lenta, abriéndose paso a través de la entrada sin lubricar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le escuchó quejarse, no era para menos después de, probablemente, provocarle un desgarre. Pero jamás dio señal de querer separarse; por eso, sólo se dedicó a repartir besos en la sien y la nariz de Charles, saboreando el sudor que quedaba en sus labios y deleitándose con la perfecta sinfonía que formaban sus gemidos que salían de la boca de Charles; estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento sintiendo ese calor inigualable alrededor de su pene. Comenzó a moverse, alzando y sosteniendo el peso de Charles gracias a las certeras embestidas que proporcionaba; lo que en un inicio fue lento, se convirtió en un frenesí de movimientos donde arremetía sin piedad dentro de Charles, llegando constantemente a la próstata y encausándolo a una espiral sin fin de emociones… cosas que sólo le pasaban con Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los gemidos de Charles formaban el ritmo perfecto con los sonidos guturales que intentaba inútilmente de frenar. Charles le arañaba la espalda, sosteniéndose a él para evitar caer al precipicio; oh, qué tonto… ambos cayeron a ese precipicio diez años antes, continuaron juntos en ese lugar todo ese tiempo, pero se estaban ignorando. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sintió que Charles retiró uno de sus brazos de él y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras; ahí, frente a él perpetrando su cuerpo sin piedad, se masturbaba con una de sus manos, sosteniendo su pene erecto, lleno de líquido pre seminal y sudor. Sus ojos nublados por el deseo, su boca entreabierta, y sus lindos labios rojos como el carmín por los terribles besos… era una obra de arte, perfecta. La perfección existía y estaba en forma de pecado en el magistral cuerpo de Charles Francis Xavier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aceleró sus embestidas como animal, quería sentir ya la dolorosa y extasiante sensación de eyacular dentro de Charles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Erik… Erik…, no…, no puedo más. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Charles, eres tan perfecto. —Erik no quiso moderar su ronca voz, quería que Chales viera lo loco que estaba por él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y de pronto, todo explotó. </em>
</p><p><em>Anheló tanto ese momento durante diez años que tembló por completo y sintió el cuerpo de Charles completamente relajado entre sus brazos. No caían estrellas a su alrededor, pero si sintió como un furor interno recorrió todo su cuerpo, llegó al corazón y se quedó ahí para siempre. Tuvo un recuerdo efímero de un día que tuvo sexo en el baño de Charles cuando le pidió disculpas por sus celos de Moira, uno muy vago, pero importante para él. Y al igual que esa vez, era especial.</em> <em>Charles y él era como las brasas del fuego que derrite al metal; unos días a él le tocaba ser el metal y otros el fuego.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Espero que estén dormidos —comentó Erik saliendo del sopor del post orgasmo—. O los mataría por escucharnos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Erik… —Su nombre pronunciado de boca de Charles sabía a gloria. Aunque su risa era algo aún más especial para él; no sabía que había muerto he ido al cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos se habían perdonado.</em>
</p><p>Erik limpió una lágrima que escurrió desde su ojo izquierdo. Claro que después de eso, ocurrieron nuevamente los clásicos altibajos en su vida a los que debería de estar acostumbrado. Intentó asesinar a Raven para evitar que experimentaran con ella y con eso la creación de los centinelas. Aunque no pensó en diversos factores de los cuales ya no valía la pena hablar.</p><p>Milosz roncó haciéndole sonreír y con eso, atrayendo la atención de Otylia —quien estaba recargada a lo lejos limpiando la barra del otro extremo—. Erik vio la hora del reloj que colgaba de arriba de la puerta del bar, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche.</p><p>Ahora sí, era suficiente por ese día.</p><p>—Olvídalo Henryk, esta vez invito yo —dijo Otylia depositando unos cuantos billetes en la caja registradora que, irónicamente, ella manejaba. Le sonrió con ternura—. Aunque me pagarías muy bien llevándote a este ebrio a su casa, no quiero que de molestias más tarde.</p><p>Erik se rio. Otylia nunca daba un paso sin haberlo premeditado.</p><p>—De acuerdo, que descanses Otylia.</p><p>—Dale saludos de la vieja Oty a mi pequeña Nina y a Magda.</p><p>—Si. Hey, Milosz, es hora de ir a casa. —Erik le habló a su compañero, aunque dudaba que tuviera razonamiento para entenderle. Cruzó su brazo por debajo de las axilas del otro y le cargó con extrema facilidad. Tenía sus ventajas trabajar en una fábrica.</p><p>—Ah, por cierto, Henryk. —Escuchó que Otylia le llamó desde la barra justo antes de salir—. No entierres en tu pasado a una persona tan importante para ti como lo era él.</p><p>Erik no comprendió lo que quiso decir con eso, pero asintió de forma automática. Al salir a la calle, el viento frio le caló en los huesos y decidió tomar un taxi para llegar pronto a la casa de Milosz, encargarse de verlo ingresar al menos y de ahí, retirarse con su familia.</p><p>Se quedó esperando en la esquina del bar, reflexionando las últimas palabras de la vieja Otylia…</p><p>¿Acaso había dicho <em>él</em>?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Agradeció el corto viaje que tuvo que hacer desde el bar hasta su casa con una sola escala de por medio —bendito sea el pequeño pueblo de Pruszków—. Caminó desde el lindero hasta el pórtico, donde se quedó varado contemplando las estrellas plasmadas en el cielo de esa noche. En sus ojos, se reflejó el manto lleno de constelaciones, respiró el aroma a pino, aquel que le relajaba, aquel que le recordaba su breve estancia en la mansión Xavier.</p><p>Observó a través de la ventaba a su familia. Magda le daba a Nina un vaso con leche tibia mientras le apretaba la mejilla derecha con amor maternal; Nina hizo un mohín de fingido disgusto y él sonrió de lado. Esa escena era justo lo que todo niño necesita para ser feliz.</p><p>Él no lo tuvo… pero le daría la oportunidad a su hija para serlo. Las amaba, a ambas.</p><p>La vida está conformada, en parte, por todas las decisiones que tomas para forjar tu camino; dos de las más importantes para Erik fue dejar a Charles aquella tarde en la Casa Blanca y la otra enamorarse de Magda y aceptar una vida de paz, una en la que difícilmente creía, pero hacía el esfuerzo por recordarlo cada mañana; aceptaba que decidió hacerlo porque era una hermosa mujer, encantadora y llena de muchas virtudes, la otra, porque necesitaba algo que lo anclara a esa realidad dónde ya no existía Magneto ni Erik Lehnsherr.</p><p>Pero algo que reconoció ese día gracias a esa plática de borrachos, fue que Charles no era parte de su pasado a pesar de que mucho tiempo intentó verlo así; aunque tampoco lo era de su presente. Y la respuesta era sencilla, tan natural como lo era respirar… Charles estaba clavado, mucho más allá de su alma; era parte de él, algo innegable.</p><p>Y no habrá forma en que eso se vaya de su vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me imagino a Erik reflexionando tanto sobre su relación con Charles, aún cuando se decidió a formar una familia y pues, he aquí el resultado. Todo esto es parte de la serie de Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo, y pronto sacaré la última parte &lt;3 ¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>